bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Fire
The Demon Fire was a prototype transport built by Arentech Industries and later given to Zeva Synklair as a gift on her eighteenth birthday. Characteristics The ZR-2400 was designed with utility in mind. As a prototype, many of the systems onboard the ZR were left open for performance modifications and monitoring. This allowed for additional modifications to be easily done without worry of potential operational problems later on. The vessel contained one of the most state-of-the-art computer system available for a ship of it’s size. The computer also contained a rudimentary artificial intelligence that was capable of monitoring the ship and performance. One of the first modifications done to it was the upgrade of the A.I. to a comparable level of an Astromech droid. The engines were also boosted to test added stress and strain on the spaceframe of the ship, which was found to tolerate the modification without issue. CJ Synklair stated that the ship could possibly handle military-grade engines, making it the fastest commercial transport available on the market. Prior to the vessel being given to Zeva, her aunt and mother made sure that the ship was further modified, making the interior close to some yacht-type space transports. CJ also did some secondary modifications and had additional countermeasures installed, making the vessel illegal for standard operation. Obtaining a waiver from the BoSS office on Rotex, CJ was able to get the modifications written off as necessities due to the operational profile the ship would be working under. Offensive and Defensive Capabilities The ZR was originally designed with no weapon hardpoints, which bothered CJ immensely. After the first three test flights, CJ oversaw the installation of three weapon emplacements, allowing the ship to equip weapons. The first was a quad laser turret which could be manned or locked into a single fire arc and fired from the cockpit. In addition, the ship was equipped with a missile system and Ion cannons for heavy defense purposes. Two shield generators also provided for defense against energy weapons. One generator acted as the primary while the second one was able to provide backup shielding in the event that the first one failed. Automation After the computer and A.I. upgrade was complete, CJ enlisted the help of a former associate, Rhom, to further enhance the A.I. system. Basing the system off of the A.I. onboard Eidolon Station, Rhom designed a holographic avatar to compliment the droid intelligence inhabiting the vessel. Rhom gave the A.I. the name, Grail, making him a male persona and guardian for Zeva. Grail was more than capable of operating the entire vessel if needed, but was prohibited from ever contradicting an order from Zeva, CJ, or any other member of their family. History The ZR-2400 transport was originally designed as a testbed for a new combat-capable craft that could fill in the role of cargo transportation, courier, and/or personnel transport. Designed by Elexis Synklair with input from her sister-in-law, CJ Synklair, the ZR was modeled after several other classes of light freighters that were popular through the years. Most notably, the ZR has some of the same qualities found in the CEC YT-2400 light freighter. After CJ had performed various test-flights with the prototype and before it was put into production, Elexis and CJ decided to make the prototype a gift to the up-and-coming pilot, Zeva Synklair. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Modified Arentech ZR-2400 Transport Prototype Affiliation: Synklair Family Era: New Republic/New Jedi Order/Legacy Type: Space Transport Scale: Starfighter Length: 42 meters Skill: Space Transports: Demon Fire Crew: 2, Gunners: 2, skeleton: 1/+5 Passengers: 8 Cargo Capacity: 75 metric tons Consumables: 5 month Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x6 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 11 Atmosphere: 470; 1,350 kmh Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 3D; 2D Sensors: *''Passive:'' 45/1D *''Scan:'' 90/2D *''Search:'' 150/3D *''Focus:'' 5/4D Additional Features: Subspace Radio: 100 light year range Holonet Communication Suite Sensor Masking Unit: +3D to Opposing Sensor Detection roles when active. Comm Jammer: +1D to jam one fire arc, +2D to two fire arcs, +3D to three fire arcs, +4D to all fire arcs. Sensor Jammer: User adds Sensor dice to jamming roll versus opposing vessel’s sensor operator. Weapons: 1 Quad Laser Cannons (Dorsal) Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 1 or locked and fired by Pilot Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/12-25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 6D 2 Medium Ion Cannons (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Crew: Pilot or Co-pilot Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/7/36 Atmosphere Range: 0.1-0.3/0.7/3.6 km Damage: 4D Concussion Missile Launcher Scale: Starfighter Fire Arc: Turrent Crew: Pilot Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-5/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 100-500m/800m/1.5km Damage: 8D Category:Personal Starships